1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing system provided with an image processing device such as a multi function printer (MFP) and an information processing device has been utilized. Besides, a technique of storing document information read out from a document by a reading device and controlling an access to the document information has been known. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-108976 discloses an information processing device that controls an access to information included in a business card image obtained by scanning a business card to prevent a leakage of personal information, for example.
However, such a conventional technique as explained above is at high risk for a leakage of confidential information such as personal information included in document information because the document information stored in an information processing device and the like can be printed by an arbitrary image processing device.
Therefore, there is a need for an image processing system and an image processing method which are capable of suppressing a risk for a leakage of confidential information included in document information.